pokemon_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hideo Yamamoto
Hideo Yamamoto'' ''is a Pokemon Breeder, husband of Hotaru Yamamoto and grandfather of Genji Yamamoto. It's unknown who his children are, however, or how many he has. Basic Information *Hideo's height is 5'5" *Hideo's astrological sign is Pisces *Hideo's dreams are unknown *Hideo's favourite food is steak and his least favourite food is chicken *Hideo's hobbies are playing with Pokemon and going on hikes *It is currently unknown who Hideo wants to battle *It is unknown how many Pokemon Hideo currently owns Early Life Hideo was born and raised in Solaceon Town in the Sinnoh Region. Not much more is known about his early childhood, except that he was the daughter of a farmer on the outskirts of the town, living nearby Hotaru. The two were close friends in their youth, and Hideo eventually developed a crush on his female friend. When they were about 10 years old, Hotaru and Hideo met a travelling Rowan and Aurelio as they passed through Solaceon Town. It is implied that Aurelio and Rowan were the ones who gave Hideo the confidence to admit his feelings to Hotaru. The two have been together since, and have been happily married for decades, with a large family and many grandchildren. They remained in contact with Aurelio and Rowan as well. When Hideo was 17, he left Solaceon Town for 5 years to mentor as a Pokemon Breeder under Salvatore Accardi, his senior. Hideo spent 8 years in the Johto Region and returned to Solaceon Town at the age of 25 and opened up his first Pokemon Daycare. Since then, Hideo and Hotaru as well as their children have expanded their Pokemon Daycare to every region known so far. They've maintained a good realtionship with the Accardi family as well, adapting their methods for their own needs, creating a new style of Breeding. History Sinnoh Saga In the chapter Solaceon, The Next Contest, Hideo appeared as a guest judge for the Solaceon Town Pokemon Contest. It was Hideo, along with his wife Hotaru that judged Alyssandra during the Appeal and Battle Portions of the Pokemon Contest, and both judges conferred high praise to Alyssandra for her skills as a Coordinator. Hotaru appeared again two chapters later in The Pokemon Daycare, where he and his wife Hotaru were finally introduced to Sam when he stopped by their business to visit his grandparents' old friend. Hideo spent a few hours with Sam, sharing stories and many pots of tea before he had to leave to watch the fields. During their conversation, Sam learned much about his grandfathers and Professor Rowan. Personality Hideo Yamamoto is shown to be incredibly jovial and young at heart. He is very much like Aurelio Giovinazzo in some ways, especially his light heartedness and friendliness. Hideo's kindness goes as far as any grandparent's; such as when Sam came to visit and he forced Sam to eat some food and have some tea before he left, taking as a slight when he refused. Hideo is friendly to everyone and anyone, and always enjoys time in good company. Hideo is also incredibly knowledgeable and respected in the Pokemon Breeder community; as well as a leader of the community in Solaceon Town. Pokemon It is unknown if, or how many, Pokemon Hideo owns. Category:Recurring Characters Category:All Characters